hell_on_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Running Gags in HoEP
This is a list of running gags in the Hell on Earth Project, as well as every time they're planned to appear. The Wall "The house is completely finished and ready for you to live in. However, one of the walls has missing beams. We'll send someone to fix it soon, but just be careful around there." ~Foster, talking to Xavier about his new house The Wall is a running gag revolving around the Rebel Union HQ. It starts when Foster brings to Xavier's attention that a small section of a hallway wall is missing beams. The next day, Xavier awakens, and accidentally trips when walking through the hallway, hitting the wall headfirst and getting his head stuck. Progressively throughout the show, the hole in the wall gets bigger as it's destroyed in more creative and ludicrous ways, getting patched every time, with Xavier promising to get a permanent repair factored into the budget. Appearances * In Episode 0 “A New Hoep“, when Xavier freefalls from the sky into the anime world, he crashes into a construction site, which is actually the site the house is being made at. * In Episode 3, Xavier crashes a car into a house. This is actually the house FoRFaNT is making for him, and the wall he crashes through is the wall in question. * In Episode 6, Xavier wakes up, only to fall headfirst through the wall on the way out of his room. * In Episode 9, Nick leans against the wall, falling through it. * In the Episode that Kiga attacks the Union, Kiga walks through the wall. * In Episode 100 (Last Stage), the sheer power of the Omega Weapon and PROJECT:EJ cause a massive explosion, wiping out much of Numa City and the surrounding area. When the Union returns home to rest, the entire building is gone, except the wall, which collapses the moment that it's mentioned. Ed Lass's Pizza Challenge 'Take our Monster Pizza Challenge! Bring a friend (or don't) and finish this massive five pound pizza in under 30 minutes as a duo or alone in an hour and get a 50000F reward, a place on our wall of fame, and 50% off Monster Pizzas! Limit one solo win per person or one duos win per team of two. 10000 Fen price upon failure or to purchase pizza without challenge.' ~ Monster Pizza Challenge Poster Ed Lass's Pizza Challenge appears multiple times throughout the series when the Union is hungry. The challenge is to eat a 5 pound pizza in a hour solo or in 30 minutes as a team of two. This, of course, takes place at Ed Lass's Pizza Shop. The entire Union takes place in this challenge, and succeeds. However, due to the Union's low budget and the one win rule, the Union uses shapeshifting illusion magic to disguise, taking the challenge again and again until Ed Lass loses it and is forced to take a contract from FoRFaNT to keep his business from going bankrupt. This contract, of course, is to kill Xavier and Xero, by poisoning the food. Appearances * In the first appearance, the Union is starving and looking for a quick way to make money. After seeing an ad, the Union goes to Ed Lass's shop to participate in the challenge. The Union splits into groups, with Kiga, Nick, and Lex going solo. The entire Union succeeds, and the shop is forced to take a loan to pay them their prizes, a combined 350000 Fen (~$3500 dollars). * In the second appearance, the Union shows up disguised as their illusory alter egos, once again winning the challenge. Ed Lass has to mortgage his home to pay them, triggering him to lower the prize to 25000, increase the cost for failure to 25000F, raise his prices, and to remove the ability to take the challenge solo. * In the third appearance, the Union shows up disguised as FoRFaNT enforcers. Ed Lass at first refuses to serve the large group, but they force him to. Winning again, Ed Lass at first refuses to give the Union their prize money, but after threats, Ed Lass is forced into debt to pay off the prizes. He then bars groups larger than 4 from taking the challenge and only offers it on Tuesdays. * In the fourth appearance, the Union comes with Idol Mita as the Mita Girls. Ed Lass informs them of the no large groups rule, but after some suggestive coercion, Ed Lass lets them take the challenge anyways. They win once again, and Ed Lass is left with no choice but to file bankruptcy. However, FoRFaNT takes Ed Lass's situation as a chance to kill the Union, and gives him the money he needs to make it and the poison to kill them. * In the fifth and final appearance of this gag, Ed Lass is offering a second chance promotion, allowing former winners to retake the pizza challenge and removing the no group rule, although with the only prize being getting the pizza free. The Union jumps on the opportunity, but soon find out Ed Lass's plans to kill them via some eavesdropping with a SiBRSpayS drone. The Union confronts him, hiring him on as a Union Chef after figuring out his situation.